Operation: AAFTER
by carbonhchi
Summary: They are 24 now, and have lost touch with each other over the years. Now, Abby gets them all together, but somebody is missing. Who is it and what has happened?
1. Default Chapter

Operation: A.A.F.T.E.R.

**A**dults **A**gainst **F**ather's **T**yrannical **E**verlasting **R**ule

Chapter 1: Empty Spaces

"...And so, your honor, my client is clearly innocent." Abigail sat down, and the judge dismissed the jury to vote. Minutes later, the group returned, and announced that Mr. Briggs was, indeed, innocent of the crimes he was accused of.

The court let out, and Abby got many congratulatory handshakes as she made her way to her Jeep. "Yes, thank you, okay, that's enough. I know...yes, thank you..." It seemed like everyone knew her, and they all wanted to praise her hard work. _Who are these people? I haven't seen any of them befo'!_

Back at her house, Abigail changed out of her suit and into some sweats. After grabbing a bag of chips, she plopped down on her couch and turned on the television. "People all over America are anxiously awaiting the unveiling of designer Marico's newest creations," said the reporter at a local fashion show.

"Eh...where's the TV Guide? This stuff ain't my scene." She searched around on her coffee table, piled with many magazines and papers. She kept an eye on the screen, however, as she _did_ like clothes.

Lights flashed around the stage, and the reporter looked like she was going to die. "Oh! I am _very_ privileged to be here tonight – here's Marico's first outfit...modeling a white, knee-length lace skirt and a light pink sleeveless top, is Miss Kuki Sanban! Her boots are fabulous! I _love_ the cut on the skirt, too! _Very_ flattering on her form!"

Abby coughed, choking on some chips. "K-Kuki? A model?!" She immediately dropped what papers she had in her hands, gluing her eyes to the screen. Her old friend proudly walked down the aisle, turned, and posed for photographers. "I can't believe it! Wow, she's _good_! And she looks great, too!" Abby sat back as the pink-and-white figure disappeared behind the curtains and another girl replaced her. "I've gotta get down there!" Abigail grabbed her keys, rushed into her tennies, and snatched a jacket from off the back of a chair. _The show was at Marty's Arena...oh, crud! The roads are _packed She frantically looked around, pulling into a narrow road. "Good thing I know the backroads!"

"I'm sorry...flower delivery?" The guard cocked his eyebrow, looking down his nose suspiciously at the lady in front of him.

"Yeah...umm, for Kuki Sanban."

"Why aren't you wearing a suit or uniform or somthin'?"

"Uhh, because the boss called me after my shift was over, and nobody else was available." Abby smiled sheepishly, and the guard took the card that was attached.

"To Miss Sanban, from an old friend," he read. "Okay, I guess it's alright, but I better see you back out here in five minutes or I'll call security."

"Thanks! I won't be long." She slipped in, and found herself amongst confusion. Spotting Kuki ahead, she ran, trying not to ruin the flowers. "Kuki! KUKI! Over here, girl!" She dodged models trying to get to the stage.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"Sorry, just trying to do my job!" She smiled apologetically, then called out again.

"That voice...where've I heard that voice?" Kuki's eyes widened, and she turned to where Abby was running from. "Abigail Lincoln! Abby, is that _you_?"

"Hey, Kuki! How are you?" She reached her old friend, and they embraced in a hug that lasted for a long time. "Kuki, I don't have much time! If I don't get out in..." she looked at her watch. "One minute and eighteen seconds, the guard'll call security."

"Oh, I'll fix that." She headed for the door, and moments later returned with a broad smile on her face. "So...flowers?" she asked mockingly. "Who is my secret admirer?"

"I had to get in here _somehow_. Anyway, I saw you on TV, and I couldn't believe it was you!"

"Well, it sure is a surprise to see you here. What're you doing now? Oh, come sit down at my table and we'll talk."

They sat down, and happiness boiled up inside Abby – a feeling she hadn't experienced since the group split up. "I'm an attorney...but a model! Wow! How'd you land _that_ gig?"

"My college had a fashion show, and I was in it. It was televised, but not too far out of town. Marico was watching, though, and he contacted me the next day. I finished college, and got a job with him instantly. Not calling yourself Abby anymore, huh?" She smiled slyly, putting the flowers in a vase.

"Oh, yeah, I stopped doing that _long_ ago. Listen, I want to catch up, but–"

"Kuki? Kuki, dear! You're on in 3! Get dressed!" Marico looked flushed, busily running around backstage.

"Oh, I gotta go! Here's my hotel number..." she scribbled an address on a nearby napkin. "Come see me tomorrow. Just give this to the guy behind the desk, he'll take you up there." She gave Abby another hug, then rushed off to change her clothes. "Bye, Numbuh 5!"

Abigail smiled to herself. "Bye, Kuki!"

Later that night, Abby was working on her bills in her office, but she couldn't concentrate. _I can't believe she's a model! That is so cool...I felt weird today, though. Happy. I haven't felt happy in so long. It was like the happiness filled a hole I've been feeling for years. Hmm...I wonder where the other guys are?_ She put the bills aside and jumped online. "Wally wanted to go to Phoenix..." she typed in his name on a search engine, and started taking notes.


	2. Bittersweet Reunions

Operation: A.A.F.T.E.R.

**A**dults **A**gainst **F**ather's **T**yrannical **E**verlasting **R**ule

Chapter 2: Bittersweet Reunions

"So you're saying that Kuki is a model and Wally is a monster designer for a movie production company?" The sound of Hoagie's voice over the phone brought back a lot of memories.

"Yeah, and I talked to Kuki yesterday. I'm going over to her hotel today. Wanna come?" Abby studied the napkin from the night before.

"Sure, where's she staying?"

"The Rural Lion. Want me to pick you up or will you meet me there?"

"I'll come with you. Umm, did you find anything out about Nigel?" The line was silent. "Abby?"

"Yeah. I did. He's...uhh, he's in Britain." Her voice croaked a little, and her mouth was suddenly dry. Thinking about him was not what she wanted to do tight now.

"Oh. Probably won't see him any time soon then, huh?"

"Nope. So," she said, changing the subject. "Where do you live?"

"I'm at work right now. I'm going on my break – do you know how to get to the Boeing building?"

"Yeah, be there in 10. I've got a red Jeep." They hung up, and Abby sighed. "I hope he don't prod too much about Numbuh 1. He really was a great leader." She dialed the number for Wally's office, hoping he would pick up.

"'Ello, Wallabee Beatles, how may I help you?"

"Uhh, Wallabee? This is Abigail Lincoln. Do you remem–"

"Abigail? Abby? Really? Wow! Umm, how did you find this number?"

"I did some research. Movie monster designer, huh?" The smile on her face was obvious in her voice.

"Yeah, and business is booming! The technology we 'ave to work with is amazing!" His Australian accent was clear over the wires, and he seemed excited to talk to her.

"I was wondering if you could meet me and Hoagie at Kuki's hotel today. Feel up to it?"

"Where you guys at? Miami? Cali?"

"California. You?"

"New York. I'm almost finished with my stuff here, but I can't come today. Would the offer still be open tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure. Kuki's a model now, so she might not be he–"

"Kuki? A _model_?"

"Yeah, and Hoagie works at Boeing, about10 minutes from here. Oh! I need to go pick him up! Mind if I call you from my cell?"

"Sure."

Abby hung up, smiling to herself. Talking to her friends made her realise what she'd been missing most of her life. She ran out to her Jeep, and dialed Wally's office, pulling out of her driveway.

"Hello again."

"Hey. So I'll ask her today if she'll be here tomorrow, then I'll call ya back."

"Alroight. So, what about ol' Nigel? What's he up to?"

"Uhh...he lives in Britain now." She swallowed hard, knowing this conversation would have to happen eventually.

"You okay, Numbuh 5? Cause you don't sound very good all of a sudden," he was obviously concerned.

"Yeah, it's just...well, Nigel disappeared about 6 years ago. In Britain." There was utter silence on the other side. "Exactly."

"What're we gonna do about this?"

"Huh? What do you mean? We aren't going to do anything." Abby was confused. He reacted differently than she thought he would.

"Yes, we are. Think about it. It's Nigel Uno we're talking about. 'E doesn't just disappear. I mean, obviously _something_ happened to him, roight?"

He had a point. "Yeah..." she said slowly. "If he did disappear, he wouldn't be gone for six years. Well, unless he was–"

"Don't even _suggest_ that idea. 'E's _not_ dead!" Wally sighed, frustrated. "Did you tell Hoagie or Kuki?"

"No – Hoagie wanted to know more about him, but I changed the subject. And I found out after I saw Kuki." There was an awkward pause. "I'm at Boeing, Wally."

"Yeah, yeah I'll think about it. Tell the others, okay? Get their input. And Abby, it was nice talking to you again."

"You too, Numbuh 4." The line clicked dead as he hung up, and someone was running to her Jeep.

"Abby! Abby, is that you?"

"Hey, Hoagie! I didn't recognize you – lost a lot of weight." She smiled and unlocked the door. He had shed his flight goggles, and his hat was poking out of his backpack.

"Yeah, I have. Got myself a girlfriend, too." He strapped in and tossed his bag in the back as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"Ya did? Cool, what's her name?"

"Mandy. We've been going steady for about a year and a half now."

"That's great! Umm, Hoagie? There's something I need to tell you..."

Later, at the Rural Lion Hotel...

"C'mon, Abby, tell me!"

"No, Hoagie, not till we're at Kuki's room!" She rolled her eyes and handed the note to the employee behind the desk.

"Yep, that's her handwriting alright. And she always uses a napkin. Follow me." He turned and led them to the elevator.

"How'd you know she always uses napkins?" asked Abby suspiciously.

"I've known her for awhile...and she always uses this hotel when she visits." He pressed the button that took them to the 5**th** floor.

"Where'd you meet?"

"College," he said, looking down at her. She eyed him, and he said quickly, "But don't worry, I'm just doing this job until I can get a good one." The elevator stopped, and they all stepped out. "Hey, guys," he addressed the bodyguards standing outside her door. "Got a note here from Miss Sanban."

The first one read it over then opened the door. "Thank you," said Abby. She went in, and Hoagie followed. "Woah. This is...spacious!"

"Yeah, well, I know Gary personally." Kuki stepped out of a room, and hugged her.

"Gary?"

"The guy behind the counter. We went to college together. He's a really sweet guy." She looked over at Hoagie. "Numbuh 2? Hey! You've lost weight!"

"Yeah..." he blushed. "How've you been?"

"Oh, can't complain. Well guys, come in! Sit down – can I get you anything?" They all sat down on the couch.

"No thanks," the other two said together.

"Are you gonna tell us now, Abbs?"

She sighed. "Yeah, I guess I probably should." She proceeded to tell them how she had done research on all of them, trying to find out what they were up to and where they were. She explained how Nigel was missing, and her friends looked sad. "So, Hoagie, Kuki, what should we do?"

"Wait – what about Numbuh 4?" Hoagie asked.

"He's okay...in New York right now. He works as a movie monster designer." Abby smiled.

"But does he know? About Nigel, I mean."

"Yeah, and he thinks we should do something, too."

"Well, yeah! We can't just leave him 'disappeared', can we?" Kuki took the news really well.

"But what are we going _to_ do?" Abby was having a mental block.

"I think we should fly over there and look for him. But...what about Wally?"

"He wanted to know if he could come over tomorrow. You gonna be here then?"

"I'll be here all week. Well, unless we fly to England."

"I can pull some strings and get us some cheap tickets," offered Hoagie.

"That would be very helpful, Numbuh 2. You guys think of ideas for what we should do, I gotta call Wally." Abigail turned away and wandered into the other room. "Come on Wally, pick up!"

"'Ello, Wallabee Beatles, how may I help you?"

"Wally, it's me. Kuki'll be here all week. Are you sure you can come tomorrow?"

"Hi, Abby. Uhh, yeah. Just let me check with my boss. Hold on." She heard him put the receiver down. He came back moments later. "Hey, he said yes. The movie is almost done, and they don't need me for this part of it. When should I come over?"

"Whenever. We'll be there to pick you up. And I have a red Jeep, okay? Just call me and tell me when you're almost there so I can get the others. Go to LAX airport, okay?"

"Okay, sure. Anyway, thanks. And say hi to the others for me, okay?"

"Why don't you? They're just right here," she passed the phone to Kuki first.

"Wally? Hey! Oh, wow, it's good to hear your voice again!"

"So did you guys figure anything out?" Abby addressed Hoagie.

"Yeah, we think you should lead us on this mission," he said with a sly smile. "You always were the second in command."

She chuckled. "Yeah, I guess I was, wasn't I? Uhh, was that all you guys decided?"

"No, she wants research the subject of his disappearance – unless you did, that is."

"I didn't do much more than just finding out that he's gone."

"Yeah...uhh...what ever happened to Cree?"

"We lost touch a little while after our group split up."

"Your turn, Numbuh 2!" Kuki handed the cell phone over to Hoagie.

"Hey, Wally! How's it hangin'?" He got up and wandered around. "Yeah, and I've got a girlfriend now!"

"So what'd he say, Kuki?" asked Numbuh 5.

"He just wanted to know how I was."

"Oh...when you gonna research Nigel's disappearance?"

"As soon as I can. But I don't wanna be rude, so I'll wait till you guys are gone."

"No, that's okay, we need as much info as we can get.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I had to redo this chapter, because someone pointed out that there are a lot of airports in CA. ::smacks head::


	3. Striking News

Operation: A.A.F.T.E.R.

**A**dults **A**gainst **F**ather's **T**yrannical **E**verlasting **R**ule

Chapter 3: Striking News

"Nice job, Hoagie. Getting us these awesome tickets, that is." Wally was sitting in the middle, with Kuki in the window seat. Hoagie sat on his other side, and Abby was on the aisle.

"Thanks! It wasn't that hard...the boss was wanting to reward me for hard and productive work anyways." He turned back to his food, and Wally focused on the movie.

"Wow!" Kuki tugged on Wally's sleeve. "Look at the ground down there! Everything is so small!" Hoagie was watching the in-flight movie, Wally was drawing in his sketchpad, and Abigail was listening to some music. "Look! We're over the ocean now!" Kuki hadn't been on a plane for a long time.

"Yeah, it looks awesome!" Wally leaned over her and pressed his face up against the window, causing her to giggle. "Cooool!"

Later, at the London International Airport...

"So, Kuki, where we goin'?" Numbuh 5 held up a map of Britain.

"Here," she poked her finger at Canterbury. "That's where the newspapers said he was seen last."

"Okay, team let's move out! Umm, first let's find a car renting agency..." After getting information from a tourist booth at the airport, the four friends went to get a car. "I'd like a Jeep, please. Preferably red."

"Fill this out, and we'll get the keys for your red Jeep." The man behind the counter handed over a clipboard with a long form attached.

"A'right guys make yo'selves comfy. We gonna be here awhile." Hoagie searched his bag for some money and made his way to the snack machine, Wally pulled out his CD player and some drawing tools, and Kuki leafed through some magazines.

Numbuh 3 leaned over, looking at what Wally was drawing. "Wow, Wally – that looks _great_! How do you draw like that?"

He looked up and pulled his headphones down to his neck. Kuki could hear the faint background music. "It's just a hobby. Sometimes the boss likes my stuff and puts it in one of 'is movies."

"Mind if I look through it?"

"Sure," he handed the notebook over to her open hand and put the headphones back over his ears.

"Woah...you're _good_." Wally was blushing a little, but he managed to keep it under some control. "You're a movie monster designer, right? Not all of these are monsters..."

He packed up his CD player again, and moved to sit next to her. "Yeah, but I'm always trying to come up with monsters for the movies. This one's my favorite," he pointed to a well-drawn sketch of a Dodge Viper.

"That's really good." She turned the page, and gasped. "Is...is that _me_?"

"Uhh, yeah...it was when you were sleeping on the plane."

She looked at it again, then hugged him. "You're an amazing artist, Wally! I want a copy of this, okay?" She turned back to the book, flipping the page.

He heard giggling, and looked up to see Hoagie, who instantly looked away to study the water machine in the corner. "Hoagie..." Wally sighed, turning on his Walkman.

"I'm almost done, guys – this looked worse than it actually was." They had forgotten all about the registration.

Minutes later, they all climbed into the Jeep. "Canterbury, right?" Abby leaned over to look at the map in Kuki's hands. "That's not too far away."

"This is gonna be so exciting!" Hoagie was in the back with Wallabee.

"I know! Just like old times..." Wally trailed off into thought.

"Fighting adults like the Toilenator, Nightbrace, and Father..." Kuki went silent.

"Whatever happened to Father, anyway?" Abby raised her eyebrow, looking in the rear view mirror. Nobody answered, so she went back to looking at the road.

"I'm hungry," said Wally, breaking the long silence.

"Hey, I could go for something to eat, too," Hoagie agreed. Even though he had lost weight, he had not lost his love of food.

"Man, we _just_ got onto the main road!"

"But, Numbuh 5, we're hungry! We need food!"

"Hoagie, you ate while we were at the car rentals."

"But I didn't." Wally raised his hand, looking at her expectantly.

"A'right, we'll get some food. You want anything, child?" asked Abby, looking at her passenger out of the corner of her eye.

"Umm, sure. Where are we going?" Kuki smiled.

"Let's just find a store and pick some stuff up. I'm starved!" Wally licked his lips, trying to keep the hunger at bay.

"There! There's a store! Pull over!" Hoagie seemed just as hungry as Wally did.

Abigail pulled the Jeep into the parking lot, and they all got out. They soon came back, each carrying a bag filled with their own edible pleasures. Hoagie had chips and soda, Wally's bag held chips, soda, and sandwiches from the deli, Kuki had candy and a bottle of water, and Abby carried out chicken and fries. "Is everyone happy now?" she asked as they were climbing into the vehicle.

"Affirmative, Captain Abigail," Hoagie said, as the others nodded and munched on their food.

"Then we are on the road." She started the Jeep, and they jumped onto the main road once more. It didn't take long for them to get to Canterbury.

"Abby, I was re-reading my research, and it says that he lived in Brighton. Should we visit there next?" Kuki held up the map, pointing to a spot just southwest of their current location.

"We'll see what we find here. We might not need to go anywhere else." She thought for awhile, then mentioned for Hoagie to come to her. "Numbuh 2, I want you to find out what happened to all of our old foes while we were in the Kids Next Door. Maybe one of them held a grudge or something. Kuki, look through your research and see if they named any suspects. I'll look for anything suspicious."

"'Ey, what about me?" Wally called from by the Jeep. He was leaning up against it, with one foot resting on the door. His hands were buried in his pockets, and he was studying his surroundings.

"Umm, just stay there and...uhh...do whatchur doin'."

"Hmmph! I gotta stay by the cruddy Jeep and do nothin' whoile everyone is lookin' for clues! Stupid, cruddy Jeep." He was mumbling and kicking the tire. "Why can't I go and look for somethin' suspicious? I can do more than lean on a piece of cruddy metal with my hands in my pockets!" He crossed his arms, but went back to his leaning position. He looked over at Hoagie, who was typing away at the Kids Next Door L.U.N.C.H.B.O.C.K.S. His brow was sweaty, and he was concentrating intently at the screen. He turned his eyes towards Kuki, who was rummaging through papers, filing them into separate piles and then paperclipping them. He sighed, and opened the door to take out some chips. "I'm bored. There's nothin' to do here and all I've got to eat is chips. Not even some soda!"

"Wallabee, stop your complainin'!" Abby called out. They had parked by an abandoned warehouse. She had no idea where to look, but the place stood out against the friendly buildings around her. "If you wanna do somethin', come help me look!"

"Well, what're ya lookin' for?" He asked, walking over to her.

"Anything suspicious. Still."

"Oh...roight. Well, okay. It beats leanin' on the Jeep." He got down on his knees, just like her, and studied the walls. "Then again, maybe not."

"Okay, go back then. Long as you ain't complainin' I don't care what ya do."

"This is fine. Umm, what would be suspicious?"

"Anything that looks like it shouldn't be there." She rolled her eyes.

"Abigail! Abby! I found something!" Hoagie ran over to the wall, carrying the portable box of information.

"What? What is it?" She stood up and looked over his shoulder.

"Father. It says here that a crack team team of Kids Next Door operatives overthrew him. They were awarded with the highest honor possible (the platinum S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R.), and Father remains in the detention cell in the KND moon base."

"Wow! There sure is a lot that we never got informed about!" Kuki said, popping up behind Hoagie.

"Yeah. But where do we go from here?" Abby rubbed her chin, thinking.

"The bathroom!" called Wally. "I need t' go!"

The group piled into the Jeep, looking for a restaurant. Kuki had turned on the radio, and was searching for a good station.

"–name is Father, and I am declar–"

"Kuki, turn it back! That might be a clue!" Abigail listened intently to what the speaker said.

"–and _if_ the President does not turn over all leadership to me, I will be forced to use drastic measures. I repeat, if the President does not name me ruler in the next 24 hours, I will use drastic measures." The radio turned to static, and Numbuh 5 flipped it off.

"Hoagie, did you get that?"

"Yep, and I got a fix on where it came from, too."

"How'd you do that?" Wally asked, looking at the open L.U.N.C.H.B.O.C.K.S.

"This baby can do just about anything." Abby pulled into a fast food parking lot and Numbuh 4 jumped out. "There! See it?" He handed the box up to the driver, and she studied the screen. There was a blinking red light – the Jeep – and a blinking green light – Father's position.

"Good work, Gilligan. Now as soon as Wally gets back, we can race over to see what he's up to." She sighed. "The boss'll just have to wait."


	4. Father

Operation: A.A.F.T.E.R.

**A**dults **A**gainst **F**ather's **T**yrannical **E**verlasting **R**ule

Chapter 4: Father

The Four friends had arrived at a hillside mansion. The sun shone through the trees and the view was breathtaking. "This is the place, right Hoagie?" Abigail said after whistling at the size.

"Yep. Although the first Father didn't have this classy of taste."

"How do you know this isn't the first Father?" asked Wally, obviously confused.

"Because the voice we heard on the radio sounded younger. Besides," he said, waving a hand toward the building, "the mansion...?"

"It's bea-_utiful_!" exclaimed Kuki, her eyes wide in amazement.

"Well, let's go in." Wally made hi way to the beginning of the walkway, but stopped when he noticed nobody followed. "Aw, come on! I'm not going alone!" His friends raised their eyebrows and exchanged looks. "Not because I'm scared...er...I just thought this was a _group_ thing!"

"It is. But we need to send someone who he won't recognize." Abby thought for a moment then got an idea. "Hoagie!"

"Me?! B-but I'm a behind-the-scenes kinda guy. I wanna be the distraction, o-or the chauffeur for the car!" He stumbled backward, falling to the ground. "Please, Numbuh 5, I don't wanna go!"

"Too bad, Hoagie. You're goin'. But, if you wanna know why I chose you, it's because you lost weight. He won't know it's you."

"How do you know?"

"Because _I_ didn't even recognize you when I went to pick you up at your work. Remember?"

"Uhh...yeah, but what's that got to do with Father?"

Abby sighed. "Just go, okay?" She gave him a little push towards the mansion, and he uneasily ambled up the walkway.

"Why can't _I_ go?" complained Wally when his friend was out of hearing range.

"Because. You are a blonde Aussie. It's hard to forget!" Kuki explained.

"Yeah, whatever," Wally mumbled, crossing his arms.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ahh. It seems we have company, sister." The dark figure sitting at the control monitor smiled.

"Yeah, maybe they're here to rescue me!" snapped a young woman in chains.

"Quiet, sister. Who would rescue _you_?"

"I am an ambassador. You let me go or I'll...I'll..."

"You'll sit there quietly as I hatch my plan."

"'If the President doesn't name me ruler,' " she said in a mocking tone, "'I will have to take drastic measures.' Showing the President a picture of me in chains won't change his mind, Kenny."

"My name is Father!" he yelled, almost spitting in her face. "Besides, I don't plan on showing him a picture of you. I have _other_ things in store."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hoagie approached the massive mansion door, looking up at beautiful crafted wood arches. _Well, here goes._ He knocked on the door, hearing an echo rumble through the building. It groaned open, and he was face-to-face with a tall man in a black suit.

"Yes?"

"Uhh..." he had no idea what to say. The man put a hand up to his ear, listening, and invited Hoagie in.

"Master has been waiting for you. Please, may I show you to your room?"

"What? H-how did he know I was coming? My room? I-I–"

"Please, sir," said the butler, obviously annoyed, "come inside. Father knows everything. Come sit down on the sofa." The man led him to an expansive room with a high ceiling.

Hoagie looked at the beautiful art on the walls and the large windows looking into the garden. Another window just south of the garden looked down on the valley below, a breathtaking view. "So what's this about my room?" he asked the butler, turning around. The man was gone. Hoagie stood alone in the amazing room, very confused. Suddenly, he heard distant footsteps. The click-click-click of dress shoes briskly came closer, until he was looking at a young man in his mid-twenties. "Hey. _You're_ not the tall guy in black."

"How very observant of you. I am Father. The 'tall guy in black' is my butler, Herb. And you, Hoagie," he stepped forward, "are just on time." His voice was menacing, and the look on his face matched.

"Ju-just on time f-for what?" he stuttered.

"For lunch, of course." Father backed off, a seemingly friendly smile on his face. "You _are_ hungry, right?"

Hoagie's stomach rumbled, answering yes. "No, uhh, I'm fine. B-but how did you know my name?"

"I never forget a face. Even when the body it is connected to changes. Herb will show you to your room. Just ring the bell by your bed if you need anything – he'll come." Father turned and regally walked back the way he came, his head held high.

"Okay, I'm officially confused."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"How d'ya think 'e's doin' in there?"

"He'll be fine, Wally. We just gotta give him time." Abby sat in the Jeep with her two friends, trying to keep herself busy.

"Why exactly did 'e go in there?"

"Wally, will you stop asking so many questions?" Kuki said sharply. Everybody was edgy, bored, and tired of waiting.

"No. I just wanted to know." He sighed.

"He went in there because...er...I don't remember why! I don't think we even had a plan!" Abigail was beginning to freak out. "I sent him in there without him knowing what he was doing! Who knows what Father is doing to him right now?"

"I say we go in after 'im!" Wally cracked his knuckles.

"Eew! That is so gross!" Kuki looked at his hands, expecting them to burst open. "Good idea, though."

"Okay, but we need a plan first." Abby hopped in the back with her friends.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hoagie had situated himself in his room, but not before he searched for hidden cameras or tapping microphones. "Huh. It's clean. I woulda thought...oh, well. Better unpack my stuff." He looked around for his bag, then smacked himself on the head. "I didn't bring anything!" He rang the bell by his bed, wondering how the butler could hear it in the gigantic mansion.

A voice appeared outside of his door a moment later. "Yes, sir?"

"Uhh, come in." The butler came in, closing the door behind him. "I didn't bring anything with me..." he trailed off.

"No need, sir." Herb walked to the dresser in the corner, pulled open a drawer, and revealed numerous outfits. "I trust they fit you exactly?"

Hoagie peered into the drawer, taking out a shirt. He examined the tag before replying, "Yeah. Perfectly."

"If that is all, sir, then I'll be leaving. Other things to attend to, you know." The man was about to leave, but Hoagie interrupted.

"No, actually, I was wondering if you could bring me a snack."

"Mr. Gilliagan, Father is awaiting your presence downstairs on the patio for lunch. I could show you the way, if you wanted."

"Okay...I guess..." He followed Herb down the numerous flights of stairs, past rooms filled with expensive art and priceless objects. "You would think that he could afford an elevator, wouldn't you?"

"He has three. I just like the scenic route." They arrived at the door to the patio, and Herb left him alone again.

"Okay, I guess it's time for lunch."


	5. Uno

Chapter 5: Uno

"Ohhhhh..." he groaned in pain. It had been days since he had had a decent meal and his feet were freezing. He saw only darkness, his head ached deep inside, and he couched up something that smelled awful. "Ohhhh. I...I can't..." he trailed off, drifting into unconsciousness. Suddenly, a door opened, streaming in light that blinded him. "Wha..."

"Nigel, don't be afraid, it's just me," a soothing voice crooned.

He opened his eyes, expecting an angel. What he saw instead was a man in a blue suit with dirty blonde hair. His air was haughty, and Nigel found it hard to believe that the calming voice he had heard before belonged to this harsh character. "Father," he spat, his voice raspy. He struggled to get up, but his arms and legs acted like lead, bringing him crashing down to the cold cement floor. "Ahhh!" His head hit the ground, rattling his brain inside the cage of his skull.

"Don't waste your dwindling energy, _Nigel_. You need it to survive." The savage in blue laughed mockingly.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Nigel asked weakly.

"The same reason I have been going it for the past six years!" Father leaned closer, casting a shadow on Nigel. "Because you were an enemy, one that my mentor despised greatly. And, by torturing _you_, I am avenging _him_. Get it?"

"You're...you're a sick man," Nigel replied in between deep breaths.

"Yes," mused Father. "I may be, but it works. You are helpless, and I have the upper hand."

Nigel was furious, a feeling he hadn't felt in a long, long time. With every smirking word that Father said he felt his strength coming back. "Ahh! Shut up!" shouted Nigel as he lunged at Father. He attacked the man, knocking him down. Father's head hit the cement ground, making an ugly sound. Nigel proceeded to punch him, releasing the anger within. But his strength wasn't enough, as the man beneath him shoved him off.

"You ignorant fool!" His eyes grew in anger. "Do you know what you've done to yourself? You, _Mr. Uno_, have unleashed my wrath, which is directed at you!"

"Meaningless words will get you nowhere, _Kenny_." Nigel might have been in seclusion for the past six years, but he had not lost his mind. He had his best friend deep down, his knowledge. But, his friend had let him down, as this did not affect Father.

Instead, the man chuckled understandingly. "Nigel, it makes no difference what you call me, because soon you won't even know who you are. My wrath is upon you, and I am a man of my word." His crooked smile backed up this statement wholeheartedly. "Obviously, you still need to be broken. Congratulations, Nigel Uno. You are still thinking after six years of knowing darkness." With that, Father turned on his heel and left, slamming the door.

Sorry it's so short! Look for next chap tomorrow....or the next day!


	6. Information Revealed

Chapter 6: Information Revealed

The three friends snuck up to the mansion as quietly and inconspicuously as possible. They were crawling in the bushes leading up to the building, single file, following Numbuh 5's foolproof plan. They would use the bushes and small trees as camouflage, trekking their way up the long road. Then they would find the side door and slip in unnoticed.

"Why can't we just crawl through a vent like they always do on those action movies?" Wally asked, making karate moves with his hands.

"Because that's stupid," Kuki said simply. "Everyone knows that doesn't work! We'll stick with Abby's plan – it's really good."

So, they had gotten up to one of the many side doors and squeezed in, making absolutely no noise. Still in single file, the three tiptoed to the nearest door, acting upon part two of the plan. They split up, looking for Hoagie. Abby took the main room, Kuki took the additional rooms, and Wally took the second floor.

"I wonder where Hoagie is..." Kuki rummaged through some paperwork in the third office she had come across. "But looking here won't help at all."

"No, it won't."

Kuki spun around, surprised at the sudden intrusion. "Uhh...what're you doing here?" she asked nervously as she held up an envelope knife.

"Me?" asked the strange man, pushing himself away from his position against the wall. "Why, I live here, darling. I believe the question is what are _you_ doing here?"

"Oh." She put the blunt knife back where she got it, her mind racing. "Well, you know...I was just...uhh...just...looking for a stapler?" she ended meekly.

"Ahh. I see. A stapler, is it? Well, if you need a stapler, an envelope knife will do you no good." He came closer, looking deep into her eyes.

"Right...of course not." She backed away, chuckling uncomfortably. "Well, I guess I'll be going, then." She turned and ran, but the man in blue was faster. He got to the door before her and blocked it. "Stupid high heels!" she said under her breath.

"Now, now, Kuki dearest, we wouldn't want Hoagie to get hurt, would we?"

Her eyes widened, understanding fully who he was and what position she was in. "H-Hoagie?" she squeaked. "Okay. How do you know me?"

"Oh, we go way back, Numbuh 3. _Way _back."

She put it all together. "The Delightful Children From Down The–"

"Yes!" he interjected. "That is where I started. But I showed exceptional potential and left the others in the dust." He smiled proudly, his perfect teeth sparkling.

"Uh-huh, I'm following you," she said slowly, making her way towards a nearby chair. "Why don't you tell me your fascinating story? I'm all ears."

Abigail searched the main room, looking for signs of a struggle. She saw some very faint scuffmarks that led to the grand stairway. "No. It couldn't be..." The scuffmarks were light brown, just like Hoagie's shoes. _Hang on, Hoagie, I'm-a comin'!_

Wally looked high and low for his best friend, calling out his name every so often. "Where could that bozo be?" He stopped, hearing a muffled sound. Opening the closet across the hall revealed a large wiggling sack. He saw Abby hurrying up to him out of the corner of his eye, and called to her quietly, "I think I found 'im!" She slowed down to the door, stuck her head in, and confirmed his suspicions. The two hauled the bag out of the closet, untying the leather bound around the hole in the top. Out came Hoagie's brown hair and the head attached to it. He coughed, blinking in the light.

"Thanks, guys! I thought I'd never get out of there!" He looked around. "Where's Kuki?"

Abby and Wally looked at each other in alarm. "Kuki!" they said in unison. They bolted for the stairway, forgetting completely about Hoagie.

"Okay, I'll be there in a sec! Honestly I will!"

Wally stopped and called back to him, "No, go outside! We'll see you there!" With that, he ran after Abigail, a look of concern slapped across his face.

"...And so then I found you here, my dear Kuki. Here you were, leafing through my important files like you were my secretary. And you say you were looking for Mr. Gilligan?"

"Yes, but I wasn't doing very well, huh?" She smiled, embarrassed, and looked down at her lap.

Father bent down and lifted her chin up so they could be eye-to-eye. "You wouldn't have found him anyway, so don't make your pretty face sad." He sounded genuine, but it didn't last long. Standing back up, he straightened his suit top, and offered to escort her out.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked bluntly. "I mean, I was trespassing in your mansion and snooping in your office desk!"

"Yes, but I'll consider forgetting it happened if you will."

She was utterly confused, but she didn't have to understand, as Wally and Abby burst into the room at that very moment.

"Kuki!" they both yelled, highly alarmed.

"Yeah?" asked Kuki calmly.

"You're not in trouble?" Wally inquired.

"No, actually I–"

"Yes, she is! She is in _deep_ trouble! And so are the both of you! What are you doing in my private mansion?" Father was enflamed.

"Move aside, Father!" Abby stormed ahead, shoving him out of her way. "Kuki, child, are you a'right?"

"Fine. Did you find him?"

"Yeah, he's safe. Let's get you outta here."

"What?! You think you can just come in here and take her and that it's okay with m–"

He was interrupted abruptly when Wally punched him squarely in the nose. "Face was messed up anyway," he said, trying to justify his actions. "Jerk."

The trio left the mansion out the same door they had come through, finding Hoagie waiting outside. "Let's go back to the Jeep and discuss whatever we found out," suggested Abby.


	7. To Father's House We Go

Operation: A.A.F.T.E.R.

**A**dults **A**gainst **F**ather's **T**yrannical **E**verlasting **R**ule

Chapter 7: To Father's House We Go...

Here's a deliciously long chapter for you all!!!

They had just arrived at the hotel they had booked, and the friends dumped their belongings in each of their respective rooms. The boys had a room and the girls shared the one across the hall. They had planned to meet in the lobby downstairs in thirty minutes, hopefully giving them enough time to situate their rooms.

Later, downstairs....

"So, what did we find out?" The four had regrouped at a table with five chairs. Abby looked at her friends, then at the extra chair. _Soon, Boss. Soon._

"I know that Father is a horrible person!" Hoagie was the first to speak up. "He locked me in that closet for at least half an hour after we had lunch. He didn't even bother to finish his. He said he had business to attend to. The nerve of that guy!"

"O...kay. Anyone else?" Abigail searched Wally's face.

"Nope. Not a thing!"

"I did." Kuki looked at her closest friend.

"Spill."

"Well, when I was in the room with Father, he told me all about how he had been the one of the Delightful Children that the original Father liked best. He trained Kenny to be the second Father, and initially ignored the other four. He didn't mention where they were, but that's okay." She took a sip of her water, then continued.

"So he was in training, Father's apprentice, if you will. His training was almost complete when the KND ops took Father I away. So, to avenge his loss, he became Father II."

"Wow," Hoagie said after a long silence. "Think we should tell the KND? I mean, so they can update their L.U.N.C.H.B.O.C.K.S. system, that is."

"No, Hoagie," Abby said flatly. She directed her attention back to Kuki. "Go on, child."

"Well, then he offered to show me his prisoners. I said no politely, and so he finished his st–"

"Did you say _prisoners_?" Wally asked, surprised.

"Yeah, but I declined."

"Kuki, did he say where they were?"

"No."

"Oh." He looked to Abby for their next approach.

"I think it's about time fo' some shopping..."

"You let them get away! You _never_ let them get away!"

"Will you relax, Jenny?" It was the first time he had said her name in years. "They'll be back."

"How do you know?" The young woman was chained to the wall, but she still struggled every ten minutes or so to get out.

"Because. I. Am. A. Genius! I gave the Asian girl just enough information to lure them back to the mansion." He nursed his sore face, muttering, "Everything falls into place."

"You're psycho, you know that?"

"Okay, you guys know the drill, right?" Numbuh 5 looked around the huddle, seeing black, green, and brown outfits. They each had on a black beanie, a walkie-talkie headset, and anti-squeaking boots. She saw nods all around, and they broke apart.

She headed directly to the door, walking up the expansive staircase. Wally and Kuki snuck around the hill, being extra careful not to fall off the cliff, and Hoagie stayed in the Jeep, monitoring their movements. He had used his new computer to hack into the mansion's mainframe and security cameras. By doing this, he would see where his friends were and where Father was. He would then turn off any security cameras that would show them by using the tracking chips implanted in each one's beanie. "Operation A.A.F.T.E.R. is now...well, operational!" Hoagie said into his mike.

Wally and Kuki moved into the mansion's perimeter, not making a sound. Kuki climbed on Wally's shoulders, reaching for the window above her. She scrambled in, then stuck her hand out for him to come in after her. They worked together, gripping each other's arms. He finally climbed in, jumping onto the floor.

Abby reached the top and put her finger to her ear. She pushed the communication button, speaking into the mike hidden in her sweatshirt. "Are they in, Hoag?"

"Hoag? _Hoag_?"

"Are they in?" she asked again, agitation in her voice.

"Err, yes. They're in. And I like Hoag, by the way."

"Whatever," she mumbled after letting go of the button. She rang the doorbell, prepared for her role as the distraction.

"Come on, Kuki! Hurry up! Didn't you hear the signal?"

"Don't you mean the doorbell?"

"Yeah, which was also the signal! Now move!"

"Right behind you, bossy pants."

"Yes, who is it?" Father asked, opening the door. "Ah, Abigail. How nice to see you again. How _are_ you doing?"

"Cut the sweet talk, Father. I want to know just _who_ you're keeping prisoner and where they're at!" she snapped in her rudest voice.

"What, you don't know already? I guess Kuki isn't as smart as I gave her credit for..."

"And the prisoners are...?" she prodded, acting impatient.

"There are two: Jenny and..._Nigel_."

"N...Nigel?" her mouth hung open. This was why she came to England! She regained her composure. "And who is this Jenny?"

"My, aren't _we_ uninformed. Jenny is my sister, an ambassador of the United States of America." The man smirked, knowing the news was a blow.

She casually depressed and locked the earpiece button while running her hand through her hair. "And where are Nigel and your sister Jenny, the ambassador of the United States? You _are_ keeping them prisoner, correct?"

"_Nigel_?! And an ambassador named Jenny?" Hoagie was amazed. Two mysteries rolled into one!

"Yes, well, wouldn't _you_ like to know? Anyway, I would appreciate it if you would leave now."

"You think that I'm going to leave? Especially after you told me about your prisoners?!"

"I have confidence that there is _nothing_ you can do to stop my plans, or rescue my guests. Good day!" He slammed the door in her face, leaving her enraged.

"Nigel's the prisoner? Oh, man that just made this personal!" Wally was listening to the report from Hoagie. He looked at Kuki, who was also listening intently.

"Can you do a heat scan for their locations?" she suggested.

"I'm on it! Good idea, Kuki!"

"Why that little–"

"Abby! Get back here, Wally and Kuki are going to get him outta there!"

"No! I want to be a part of this, okay? I feel like...I feel responsible for it somehow, I don't know. It was my idea, right? And I'm in charge?"

"Uhh...I guess..."

"Okay, then. I'm going in after them! Let them know, will you?"

"Sure..."

"Okay, thanks Hoagie. Wally, Hoagie says that Numbuh 5 is gonna help us."

"Sure, let's go." Soon she appeared with a grim look of determination on her face. "Abby, we're going for Nigel, you take Jenny." Wally and Kuki already had a plan in place.

"Alright, as long as I get to bust that jerk for his ugly lipping to me!"

"Woah! Two words, boss: Anger Management!" Kuki backed away slowly.

"Guys, I got a fix on both of them! Nigel's in the lowest room, Jenny in the highest. Father's with her, manning his computers. Can you do it?"

"Yes," they all answered at the same time. the three friends split up, going to their designated places.

"Stupid, ugly, dumb jerk thinks he can get away with dissin' _me_, does he?" mumbled Abby. The mumbling had become a habbit for her. "Well, he's got another thing comin'! Oh, yeah, I'm a gonna bust his chops so bad he won't be able to eat for a month! Won't get no lip from him anytime soon!" She worked her way silently up the many flights of stairs, relying on Hoagie's expertise to shut off any security cameras in her area. All the way up, she was thinking of different moves to pull, and in each situation, he surrendered after his butt was whooped.

"Abby, what're you gonna say when you burst in there?" Hoagie asked over the mike.

"You wanna know? I'm gonna tell him that he's an egotistical pompous jerk who needs to be put in his place!"

"No, no, no. I mean, what are you gonna _say_?"

"That _is_ what I'll say."

"No, you hafta say something like, 'Welcome to Painsville, population you!' or 'Who's _your_ Daddy?'"

"Hoagie, let me do this, okay?" She cut off the communication link, sighing.

"I think we've found it, Kuki." Wallabee pointed to a large door at the end of the dark hallway.

"Ya think?" She pushed her mike button, talking to Hoagie. "Numbuh 2, are we close yet?"

"Yeah, you're like, right next to him!"

"Thanks, Hoagie!" She looked at Wally. "Ready?"

"As always," he replied. They unhinged the door, slowly opening it. A blast of smells hit them, making them gag. They saw nothing. "Put on your infared goggles," he instructed.

"I already did."

"Oh. Yeah, so did I," he said as he put them on.

She giggled, obviously not buying it. "Yeah right. I saw you without 'em. Let's go." They both walked cautiosly towards the figure ahead of them, noting his bent shape. "Nigel?" Kuki asked in a low voice. She saw his head jerk up and look around. "Nigel, are you alright?"

"Get away from me, you blasted freaks!"

Kuki coiled away. "Hey, it's alright," Wally whispered to her. "He's been here a long time, remember?"

She nodded, trying again. "Nigel, it's me, Kuki. Are you alright?"

"K...Ku-Kuki?" he stammered. "Where are you? Am I finally in heaven?"

She stifled a laugh before saying, "No, you're in Father's prison cell. Are you okay?'

"Yeah, come on! Tell us already," Wally said, pretending to be annoyed.

"Wally?! It's really you guys?"

They approached him, the smells growing stronger with every step. "Yeah, it's us, man. Let's get you outta here."

"This is the place, right?" said Abby to Hoagie. She had reconnected the communications mike after cooling off.

"Yup. Just inside the door. So whatcha gonna say?"

"Hoagie..." She opened the door slowly, expecting it to creak. It didn't. "I'm in," she whispered.

"...And so, dear sister, that is why I'm trying to take over the world."

"Freak! Just because our father is in the KND moon base, you're going to take over the world to avenge him? Am I the only one who sees something wrong with that plan?"

Seeing her opportunity, Abby rolled and sprung up in between the two siblings. "No, I see it, too!"

"Numbuh 5?! How'd you get in here unnoticed?" Jenny asked, surprised.

"Your distraction sure helped." She directed her attention to Father. "And as for you," she said, punching his gut, "_you_ are an egotistical pompous jerk who needs to be put in his place!" She kicked his stomach as he struggled to get up, then chopped his neck with her hand, knocking him out.

Jenny's jaw dropped, amazed at what she just saw. "That was...AWESOME!"

"Yeah, well, I had some training back in the day...Anyway, I'm here to rescue you."

"No, no get your boss! He's been here for six years!"

"It's being handled," she said slyly. "Right, Hoagie?"

"Yep, they've got him outta there. They're leaving though mansion as we speak."

"Good. Now, Jenny, let's get _you_ out of here."


	8. Recovery

Operation: A.A.F.T.E.R.

**A**dults **A**gainst **F**ather's **T**yrannical **E**verlasting **R**ule

Chapter 8: Recovery

Nigel awoke to the sound of voices, the smell of baked goods, and a bright light directly above his head. He moaned, bringing his hand up to his head. "Wha...what happened?"

Everybody looked at him, distracted from their conversation. "'E's awake!" said Wally, the first one to his side.

"Hey there, sleepyhead," Kuki said softly.

"How ya doin' Nigel?" Hoagie peered over his friend.

"Fine. How long have I been out?"

"Oh, about a couple days," Abigail responded.

"Wow. What happened exactly? I mean, I remember Father...Kuki and Wally took me out of the prison..." he trailed off. "Thanks, guys."

"You bet!" Kuki said.

"'Ey, no problemo, boss," Wally punched his shoulder, causing Nigel to wince. "Oh...err, sorry. Still tender, I guess."

Nigel looked around the hospital room, spotting someone else for the first time. "Who's that?" he whispered to Hoagie, pointing a finger in the direction of the stranger.

"Oh, that's jenny, Father's sister. She was a prisoner at the mansion, too."

"Oh! I remember Father talking about her! Is she okay?"

"I'm okay. I wasn't held captive nearly as long as you were," said Jenny, joining the others at his bedside.

An awkward silence engulfed the room. Nigel cleared his throat, saying, "So...what's next?"

"Well," answered Abby, "it's your choice, really. You can stay here and go back to what you were doing when you're better, you can come with us and live in California, or we can erase your memory of the past six years in the mansion, giving yo a clean slate to do whatever you want. We'd supply a new memory, of course."

He thought about it. "I think I'll decide later. Whichever I choose, I'll want to feel better than I am now."

"I have to go, guys," said Jenny, picking up her belongings. "Thanks for everything – rescuing me, bringing me back to America–"

"We're in America?" asked Nigel, surprised.

"Uhh...yes. Anyway, I need to leave. Call me if you ever need anything!" She was about to open the door, but stopped and turned around. "And I'm...sorry for whatever offensive things I did as a kid to you guys," she blushed.

"That's okay," "It's alright," "The past is the past," came the replies.

"Okay, well bye." She left them to themselves, hailing a taxi outside.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Class dismissed," Professor Uno told his students after the bell rang. They filed out, and Nigel packed up his things, preparing to leave for the day. _I love my job. Who would have thought – me, as a Critical and Tacktical Thinking teacher?_ He made his way down the hallway, opened the door, and clicked the unlock button on his car keys. The car pulled out of the college campus parking lot and onto the main road. _I need to call Hoagie. He hooked me up with it...I should thank him._

He pulled out his cell phone, dialing Hoagie's number.

"Hello?" a familiar voice sounded over the line.

"Hey, Hoag!"

"What's up? You doing well out there?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"How do you like your job?"

"I love it! I never thought about this career before. I just called to thank you again. I've always loved New York, and now I live and work here!"

"Your welcome! And we'll be getting together as a group again soon, right boss?"

"I'm not your boss anymore...but yeah, we'll all get together again around winter break."

"Cool! Bye, Nigel."

"Goodbye, Hoagie," he said, disconnecting.

YAY!!!! End fanfic....I can't believe I actually finished this! It was a lot shorter than I had thought it would be. Actually, it's 15 pages long, but I mean chapters.


End file.
